


Blankets

by tastewithouttalent



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:15:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastewithouttalent/pseuds/tastewithouttalent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“‘You should have just woken me up.’” Kotetsu is selfish when he sleeps. Bunny’s less than thrilled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blankets

“Kotetsu.”

He mumbles, only half-awake, rolls over away from the sound. Everything is golden and warm and there is still the fading shift of hallucinated movement behind his eyelids and if everything could just stay quiet he could…

“ _Kotetsu_.”

“Sssh,” he hums. “Sleeping.”

Something prods his shoulders and now he’s awake, but getting shaken awake is really irritating so he keeps his eyes stubbornly closed. “Go away.”

There is an exasperated sigh, a bruising impact against his spine, and Kotetsu is knocked clear off the mattress and onto the floor.

“Ow!” He sits up halfway, movement caught by the blanket cocooning his arms. “What was that for?”

Bunny is sprawled across the bed glaring at him. His eyes are really much more intimidating without the glasses, that may be worth looking into if he wants to start staring criminals into submission.

“You took all the blankets and wouldn’t give them up.”

“So you kicked me?” Kotetsu wiggles an arm free to press against the rising pain next to his spine. “Bunny. Your feet are a weapon of mass destruction. You shouldn’t use them for petty domestic squabbles.”

“It’s not petty!” He declares, undermining his point with the way his mouth curves into a pout. That’s...probably unintentional. Kotetsu’s not been sure how many of Bunny’s mannerisms are deliberate but “cute” isn’t actually something he deliberately tries to cultivate. “I have been  _suffering_  because of your selfishness.”

“You should have just woken me up,” Kotetsu offers. Bunny’s jaw hardens into what looks like rage, which is a ridiculous reaction to such a perfectly reasonable comment. “I would have shared.”

He stands, stretching out the knot forming just above his hip. He takes some time and makes some pained facial expressions, but Bunny’s gaze doesn’t soften. Clearly this is going to require more effort.

Kotetsu grabs the blanket at his feet in one hand and climbs back onto the bed. Bunny’s arms are crossed over his bare chest and Kotetsu is pretty sure he’s never seen anyone else who can look so murderous while nearly naked and in another man’s bed.

“Don’t be angry, Bunny-chan,” he croons.

This does not help. Golden eyebrows pull low over green eyes. “Don’t call me that, old man.”

Kotetsu knows that laughing won’t help his case but he can’t help it; it bubbles up his throat as he leans in towards the younger man. Bunny turns his head to pull his pouting mouth away, so Kotetsu lands a kiss on his shoulder instead.

“Don’t call you what?” he asks. Another, higher this time, between shoulder and ear. “Bunny-chan?”

“I know what you’re doing,” Bunny grates. He still doesn’t sound happy.

“Don’t be angry,” Kotetsu repeats. Tangled golden curls catch against his nose, his lips touch behind an ear. If their chests weren’t nearly touching Kotetsu would miss Bunny’s shudder at the contact and Bunny wouldn’t feel him smile against his neck.

Kotetsu pushes and Bunny tips backward, still half-rolled onto his side in an attempt to push Kotetsu away and arms still determinedly crossed in front of him, but his grip loosens when Kotetsu traces a path down his arm with one hand and his breath stutters when Kotetsu slots their hips together, and Kotetsu knows he’s winning because Bunny hasn’t said anything. Another kiss against collarbone, fingers along the underside of a knee, trailing up thigh, breath warm and damp against shoulder and then Bunny exhales staccato and his hands comes loose, reach up to hook around Kotetsu’s neck and pull skin to skin.

 _Now_  it’s safe to touch his hair. Kotetsu threads his fingers carefully through the sleep-tangled strands, very gently pulls the knots free. “Bunny-chan?”

“What?” The voice is still sharp but it’s going rough at the edges, and he forgot to protest the nickname. Kotetsu pulls his face back from shoulder so he can see Bunny tip his head to look at him, can see the part to his lips and the haze in his green eyes and the red in his cheeks.

The grin he gives the other man is teasing, lopsided and patronizing. It would get him a glare or a cold shoulder in other circumstances but Bunny doesn’t even react, just blinks at him, and Kotetsu isn’t sure which reaction he loves more, the anger or the softness, because they’re both Bunny, both  _his_.

“Are you still cold?”

Bunny’s eyes focus, narrow, and he is opening his mouth to respond when Kotetsu slides his hand around from the outside of his hip and presses his palm against Bunny’s tented boxers. His gaze jerks sideways, his hands clutch hard at Kotetsu’s shoulders, and the sound he makes is a moan and Kotetsu’s name and an answer all at once.


End file.
